The Weekly Mej
THIS COMMISION IS CLOSED About Each week, We receive a message on KIK from The Mej Mej Overlord, informing us on what the residents of planet Meej are doing. The Weekly Mej has been sent exactly from Meej to please Earth viewers. But remember, for a Mejling, one Earth week is a day for a Mejling so this is Daily Mej. 10/1 7/3/2016 Attention Weekly Mej readers, unfortunately, Meej is having a delay with internet and cannot send us some Mejlings news weekly, anymore, as the Weekly Mej writers are on a strike by watching non-stop Zainflix. The Weekly Mej is being transformed into a brand new series, The Monthly Mej. The same information will be given to you like the weekly mej, but bigger and news-filled. The Monthly Mej begins on the First of April. ''' '''Find The Monthly Mej Here. 3/1 18/01/2016 Meej have tuned their televisions to this years tennis championship (As the mejlings call it). They like the game so much, they developed their own version of it, where 4 adult mejlings bounce a child (acting as the ball) over a net, until the child is too tired to continue. The current highscore is 14 minutes. The holidays have been on for a Month now and mejlings are now very relaxed. Mejnald Trump has been in the top 6 to win the Presidental Capmaign. He wants to make a wall... a big wall on the fused moons of Meej and Jeem so no Jemling or Mekling can come to Meej. He also wants to stop refugees from Jeem entering Meej. 4/1 25/1/2016 Towelie has lowered the price of drugs so Mejlings can start stocking up their homes with drugs to prepair for the grand finals of this year's tennis championship. The two regular final mejlings, Novak Mejkovic and Andy Mejjay will be going head to head, playing with the golden mejling (a child mejling fed with too much gold that it absorbed its colour) To win the Golden Mujjeemej Trophy which Novak Mejkovic won five times in a row. There has been a week left of the Mej Mej Holidays, and many Mejling are running away from home to escape school. Please lock your Mejlings in a cage until school starts. 5/1 1/2/2016 After a humiliating battle between Novak Mejkovic and Andy Mejjay, Novak has one his 6th Golden Mujjeemej trophy in a row. Andy was really anoyed, but hey, what can you do? His wife was gonna get pregnant any second. The Mej Files have been opened once again in the six episode season of the popular, The Mej Files. Dr. Mejcully and Mejoulder are back to prove all of the conspiracies right. After an exausting tournaments of tennis, the Mejlings can go back to videogames again. The top three favourite games of the day are: Mejjout 4, Just Pok 3 and Pokmon: Mejjery Dungeon which celebrates the 20th year of Pokmon. More about Pokmon will be anounced hopefully very shortly. The school has started late last week and the Mejling parents are releasing their Mejlings out of their cages. Most Mejlings have spent time in cages playing on Mejtendo 3DS ML, getting exausted of non-stop gaming of Mej-Kai Watch because they forgot all of their other games to bring into the cage. 6/1 8/2/2016 As school started last week, the Exterminej are rounding up the last of the young mejlings who ran away from home before school started, who are currently lost. Many mejlings watched the Super mej, a competition where a child (Acting as the ball) is thrown around a pitch with, with the players chasing and fighting over it, until the child is too tired to continue. Some finid the advertisments more exiting than the Supermej. Some of this year's ads included entries from Mountain Dej, Joritos and the 20th anniversary of Pokmon. Mejlings are awaiting the next celebration of Valentej Day. The best time to get married! ' '''7/1 '''15/2/2016' Valentej Day is here! a mejling are sending love cards to the ones they like, so much dating, lots of love and definetly lots and lots of marrige. Too much marrige. The marrige gross last year on valentinej day were''' 2 million couples, this year there were 6 million couples married. Obesity rose up today by 50% because of all those boxed chocolates. Mejlings have successfully ate all their chocolate and there won't be chocolate for the next 8 months. This will cause a big problem for easter, since the whole celebration is created off chocolate and candy. This means Easter this years will be real Pok Pok Chicken Eggs this year. Because of the chcolate shortage, all chocolate leftovers have rose up by 90% in all markets. ''' '''8/1 '''22/2/2016 With Jemai has AIDS 4 about to be released, Jemai has been declared a public enemy. He keeps threatening to sue the company who made the movie (who's name is still unknown). There is a 5000 gold reward for anyone who can catch him and keep him quiet for a day. There is a new trend of games among young mejlings. Many now play cards against Meej, Supermej and Dunjens and drajons. When Jemai gets arrested, the movie company will get all the rights to the Jemai has AIDS franchise ' ' 9/1 29/2/2016 ''' Th'e Oscej have come to greet us once again, as Leonardo Dejcaprio won an Oscar for the first time after all 'those year's. As we all knew, Jemai Has Aids 3 has won 3 Oscej nomination while Mad Maj: Fury Roadej won 6. It was a great evening to see. Mejnald Trump's votes have rose up once again ever since he Announced a prequel to the Jemai Has Aids franchise, and will be called Before Jemai Had AIDS' as it will keep Jemai Has Aids fans entertained until JHA4 is released. It has been revealed in the Oscej that Matthew Mcconaghej will be acting as Jemai in Before Jemai Had AIDs. ''10/1'' ''7/3/2016'' '''Attention Weekly Mej readers, unfortunately, Meej is having a delay with internet and cannot send us some Mejlings news weekly, anymore, as the Weekly Mej writers are on a strike by watching non-stop Zainflix. The Weekly Mej is being transformed into a brand new series, The Monthly Mej. The same information will be given to you like the weekly mej, but bigger and news-filled. The Monthly Mej begins on the First of April. Some members may have time to update some of the pages but this is not as solid as solid snake.